


Inter-House Relations

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cape, F/M, First Dates, Hogsmeade, Hot Weather, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Studying, Three Things, Witch Darcy Lewis, air conditioner, wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's hot. Steve wonders what Hogsmeade has to do with anything.





	Inter-House Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey99/gifts).



> Joey99 prompted Air con, Wand, Cape.
> 
> Thanks to phoenix_173 for betaing!

"I would teach a first-year an unforgivable curse for an air conditioner right now," Darcy confessed.

"I don't... know what that is," Steve told her, looking up from his Arithmancy essay for long enough to see that she was still lounged out along the top of the adjacent table, her uniform shirt unbuttoned lower than a professor would have deemed appropriate. 

"It's a Muggle invention that would cool me off right about now," she said, tracing her wand in the air. Practicing for their upcoming Charms O.W.L., likely. Steve thought he recognized the movement.

"Like a fan?" Steve asked, yanking his eyes away from the span of her leg between the top of her socks and the hem of her skirt.

"And then some," Darcy agreed. "Because it blows  _ cold _ air."

"Well I think if you had the correct enchantment—" Steve began.

"If you're not going to be performing that enchantment  _ now _ , then it doesn’t matter," Darcy interrupted, reaching for her cloak. She fastened it around her neck and let it drape off the table like a cape. Twitching the sides created a breeze, but it obviously wasn't enough because she let out a sigh of disgust and sat up, pulling it off again.

Steve pretended to be looking at his homework and not at Darcy's ankles, crossed in the chair next to his.

"I've got Herbology next," she said, leaning over to grab the bag she had tossed on the table next to Steve's. "You?"

"Potions," he replied. 

"Ugh, wanna switch? It's so  _ nice _ in the dungeons this time of year."

Steve laughed. "I think someone would notice that you're not me," he said. 

"Nah, we'll just switch ties; nobody'll blink."

He shook his head, laughing, and rolled up his half finished essay.

"Did you hear Thor  _ finally _ asked Jane to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend?" Darcy asked as she hopped off the table.

"I'm pretty sure the whole school knows that," Steve told her.

"We should go," Darcy said.

Steve paused before slinging his bag over his shoulder. Of course they should go to Hogsmeade. Their group of friends went every Hogsmeade weekend. It was going to be weird with Jane and Thor off holed up in a corner of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but that didn't mean the rest of them would stay at the castle just because— 

"Together," Darcy elaborated, smiling as his face went from confused to stupefied.

"I, uh..."

"I want to drink butterbeer and snog you in the Three Broomsticks. How about it?"

"You... want to go to Hogsmeade... with  _ me _ ?" Steve managed to say. There was a chance he was imagining things due to the heat.

Darcy leaned in and kissed his cheek, then flashed him a wicked grin. "I thought you'd never ask, Rogers."

**Author's Note:**

> Nix pointed out that you could totally headcanon Hogwarts Steve as either Skinny!Steve or Serum!Steve!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170243319763/inter-house-relations)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
